


reckless

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, age gap, happy birthday chisato, not quite explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Chisato makes decisions on her birthday that she shouldn't, and as much as Marina wants to stop her, she can't resist.
Relationships: Shirasagi Chisato/Tsukishima Marina
Kudos: 14





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i love or hate this fic... will probably expand on it at some point but for now this is it

Chisato’s apartment is pretty quiet usually. It wasn't particularly loud now, but definitely louder than normal. 

Marina doesn't make a lot of noise, but just her presence keeps Chisato from being dead silent. 

_I’ll come over for an hour and then leave_ , Marina had texted her. But it's been far longer than an hour, and there's no sign of Marina going home anytime soon. 

She doesn't wanna think about what will likely happen in the near future. She doesn't wanna think about how Chisato is pushy and needy and always gets what she wants. 

Their relationship is complicated. That's how Marina thought of it. Labeling it as too hard to think about prevented her from hating herself for it. They're two complicated people with complicated motives. 

They're on the couch together, with Chisato laying down. She nestles her head into Marina's lap. “I missed you,” she mumbles.

Marina reaches down a hand to stroke Chisato's hair. “I missed you too,” she says. 

There's a long, comfortable silence. It's warm and soft and full of emotion. Marina hates to break the silence, but she does anyway. 

“Did the Pastel Palettes girls have a party for you?” Marina asks as she plays with Chisato's hair. 

“Mhm. We had a good time. Eve had never had soda before, so of course Hina made her try every flavor. And Aya got me this bracelet,” Chisato says, raising her wrist to show Marina. 

“Cute,” she replies. 

Chisato nods. Suddenly, she sits up. Chisato moves over on the couch so she's straddling Marina's thighs. “Hey,” she mumbles. “What if we had some fun?”

Marina stares back at her, her flushed cheeks and sultry expression. And she's hit with a sense of longing. She wants Chisato. She had before in the course of their complicated relationship, but now she felt it tenfold. Gently, she leans forward. 

Kissing each other feels wonderful, and both women softly smile. 

Chisato's career would be unsalvageable if anyone ever found out. But she doesn't care. Feeling Marina’s lips pressed to hers made her feel like she was flying. She doesn't need to be an actress to be happy when she has the love of her life sitting right here. 

Marina breaks the kiss and looks at Chisato sadly. “We can't keep doing this,” she mumbles. 

“You always say that,” Chisato replies, leaning forward again. Marina turns her head so Chisato ends up hitting her cheek. 

“Really, though. Someone's going to find out eventually.” Marina tries to be reasonable, but Chisato doesn't listen. She continues to make out with Marina’s cheek. 

“Please, Chisato. You have your career to think about.”

Chisato finally breaks off of Marina's cheek. “I don't care about that. I've already told you, you're more important.”

Marina sighs and falls silent. She lets herself be taken over by Chisato, lips pressed together and fingers caressing Marina’s clothed thighs. 

Chisato is glad to be in control now. She unhooks the belt on Marina's jeans with little protest from the older woman. “Let's go to my room,” she mumbles. 

Marina follows Chisato down the hall, practically being dragged, and the two collapse onto Chisato’s bed. Chisato wastes no time in pulling Marina's jeans off. 

“Your panties are cute,” Chisato says, looking at the flower patterns on the item in question. Marina blushes but doesn't respond. 

Chisato slides the panties down Marina's thighs, exposing her already dripping pussy. She slides a dainty finger across Marina's clit, earning a sharp moan from her. “Fuck…” Marina mumbles. 

“I'm trying,” Chisato replies. Then, chuckling at her own joke, she puts her face up to Marina's private region and begins to lick. 

Chisato enjoys eating Marina out. The older woman’s moans were like music to her ears. It isn't too long before Marina squirts all over Chisato’s face. 

“You're too good at that,” Marina pants, head still dizzy from her orgasm. 

“Thank you, babe,” Chisato replies. She slides her arms around Marina, pulling her into a fierce hug. 

They can feel each other's heartbeats now, and the slow in and out motion of their breathing. Chisato’s breathing, however, is beginning to slow. 

Marina realizes Chisato has fallen asleep. “Long day, huh?” she mumbles. She gently removes Chisato’s arms from around her waist and tucks her in, then puts her pants back on and heads for the door. 

Marina steals one last glance at the sleeping girl before leaving the room. 

“Happy birthday, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> *switches povs multiple times in the middle of a fic* writing 100


End file.
